A Fork in the Road
by doxengirl
Summary: A continuation of iKiss. Sam and Freddie are way to stubborn to get together. So if they have anything to say about it they won't! Or maybe they will in their own sort of way. Seddie! Rated T just because i make everything T.


**Author's Note- Wow, it's been a long time. I have to say I'm so sorry for the wait with the writing but I've been so busy. And I also was conviced my writing was in vain because Seddie would never happen but yay for iKiss! Okay so I do not want to write another chapter for Black White or Gray until I get back in the swing of things. So exspect a like three more one shots after this before I start writing my baby again! Agin I am so sorry! :( But I hope you enjoy... I wrote it in like 10 minutes so date hate if it's bad.**

_Disclaimer- I have no witty comments, damn! Oh well you get the point... I do not own iCarly._

* * *

"I hate you," he said smiling at her with something new in his eyes. The tension burning off of both of them from their new found "relationship". They weren't enemies anymore, actually they weren't even friends, but they weren't together either. Somehow that's just the way they liked it.

She devilishily replied, "I hate you, too." Sam Puckett wasn't lying, she did hate Freddie Benson, but it wasn't a loathing hate, it was a new hate she couldn't explain. Freddie was on the same boat and beneath his smile and his knowing eyes he was scared. Truth be told so was Sam. Within those last couple of minutes Sam had let her guard down and was vulnerable in front of Freddie. She had to get away, so she stepped outside the window and returned back inside the hallway. The hallway was like a fork in the road. One way was to Freddie and a messed up new life. The other was back to iCarly and "I hate you's."

She began down the hallway her feet heavy, as she knew she was making the wrong decision. That didn't stop her from her quest back to the Shay's apartment.

Back on the fire escape Freddie watched her leave. He watched her go all of the way down the hall noticing all of the small things he never did with Sam before. Her hair that resembled rings of long lovely hair that cascaded down her back far further than Carly's and her blue eyes that shined like the water in Greece. Everything about her was so different than Carly. Sam said black, Carly said white and black was Freddie's favorite color. Then something in him snapped. The beast was let out of its cage and knew what it wanted for dinner.

"Sam!" he called out to her. Her heavy feet stopped at the sound of her name and she silently thanked him for not having her have to turn back around.

With her back still to him she said, "Yea, Freddie?"

He cleared his throat, "Um, I just wanted to say… never mind, it wasn't important."

Sam groaned at how chicken he was. Of course maybe her expectations were too high. They did just kiss for the first time and now they were supposed to have this deep understanding of one another? That is a pretty high expectation. Yet, somehow she expected him to meet it. She wanted him to be a man and tell her that he liked her. That they could get to know each other as more than enemies and maybe one day they could be something more than a deep attraction.

So if you are expecting some kind of love proclamation, you won't hear it. If you want him to break out into song for her and tell her in some cheesy and corny way he likes her, the music won't start. Because that just isn't Sam and Freddie. So Freddie decided he would handle the situation very Sam and Freddie.

"I love Carly!"

"You are such a dork," she muttered.

"Yea, and you crave meat and yell and are a bully!"

"Well you are momma's boy who can't take a hint that your so called true love likes the un-you type."

"Well, you are completely and totally Sam Puckett and I can't explain you!"

"Yea? Well you are so Freddie Benson it makes me wanna hurl!"

And during the whole so-called argument they were getting closer and closer to each other. Until finally they collided. They found a better way to fight, with their lips.

Each kiss said I hate you in a new and fierier way. And that's how it began, the famous Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson "I hate you" meetings.

Life would continue with the day-to-day tasks and rituals. They would go to school, fight, Freddie would swoon over Carly, Sam would get in trouble. Then they would go back to Carly's place and Freddie would do homework along with Carly, they would rehearse or do iCarly. But something else became routine. Every Friday after iCarly they would leave and go "home".

The two would meet back up on Freddie's fire escape and three words would be exchanged, "I hate you." Then they would show each other how much they really hated each other with their kisses. Finally when the void of missing each others embrace was gone for the week Sam would whisper in Freddie's ear, "I hate you." He would squeeze her hand a smile. With a deep breath he would mutter, "I hate you, too."

She would leave like she always did and they would wait for the next Friday where their "hate" would only grow and maybe in time they might be able to translate what word they really meant.

* * *

**Author's Note- Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and I now have a challenge for you the reader. If you think it is to early to be asking this of you than just tell me in a PM or a review but if not this would be awesome. Come up with a continuation of this one shot. You can make it whatever way you like. And hey if more than one person does it the better! :) i looooovvvvveee you all!**


End file.
